This invention relates to a method of producing a deeply creped woven or knitted fabric using partially bulked yarn.
Heretofore, for making a creped or crimped fabric with thermoplastic synthetic fibers, it has been the common practice to impart hard twist to the material yarn and make use of the resultantly produced torsional torque characteristic, or to use the already crimped yarn to utilize the stretchability and the torque that such yarn has. Crimped yarn is usually obtained from the steps of twisting, heat setting and untwisting by using, in most cases, a false twisting machine or an Italian type twisting frame, and such crimped yarn is used either in the form as is or by imparting extra twists to the yarn to utilize the torque that consequently develops.
The present invention features use of the yarn which is prepared by a novel method so as to obtain a novel fabric having an improved shape of the crimps. In the method of the present invention there is a novel partially bulked yarn obtained by imparting extra twist to the crimped yarn prepared from a common process of twisting, heat setting and untwisting, or by conducting said process on the pre-twisted material yarn.